


Escape Room

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (though they've worn off by the time anything happens), Anal Sex, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, trapped in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Welcome.” Well, that’s nice, they’re being welcomed at least. “We are sure you have many questions. However the only information we can provide is how to earn your freedom.”Chikage pauses. Seriously? It can’t be that complex to read out what appears to be a single sentence left of text remaining.“In order to leave this room, the two of you must engage in sexual intercourse.”Silence falls after the final word leaves Chikage’s lips and every single instinct Itaru has is that he’s lying. He kind of wants to laugh, this has to be a set up cause no matter who Chikage really is, this kind of thing doesn’t happen in real life.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 19
Kudos: 183





	Escape Room

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty certain we don’t canonically know what Itaru’s vision impairment is but I made him short sighted because it was the most convenient for the situation. 
> 
> Okay so basically that whole "You can't leave this room without having sex" trope? This is that. While given the circumstances I suppose consent may technically be dubious it's made clear here that they're fucking here because they want it. Chikage's here if they really didn't want to he'd manage to find some way of freeing them.

Dizzy. That’s weird. He got to bed at a pretty decent time all things considered, three in the morning isn’t that late, right? If this is another sign of him getting older he’s going to have a… oh who is he kidding he’ll just up his energy drink intake. Even if that could be why he’s suffering so much in the first place, downing those like nothing else to stay alert while leading your guild probably isn’t the best for you.

“Chigasaki, you’re awake.”

“Good morning to you too Senpai.” Rolling over he reaches beside himself for his phone. Before all else, he has to clear his stamina in various games.

“Chigasaki.” With Chikage’s tone as tense as it is, he can only assume that he’s slept in. His alarm didn’t go off did it? Ah fuck he must have turned it off in his sleep. “Open your eyes and get with it. You’ve got the time of day completely wrong.”

It’s not morning?

“Huh?”

Mumbling and rubbing an arm across his eyes, they complain and sting as he goes to open them. Shit, he must’ve fallen asleep with his lenses in. Except he never does that, not after that one time when he first started wearing them; even when he’s zombie-like from hours of gaming on end he always remembers to take them out. What was the rest of what Chikage just said? There’s something off, something really off. Fighting against his eyes urge to remain closed is difficult, seriously Itaru, never again. Hand searching the mattress it comes up empty. Phone where? He needs that, he has events on right now. The bed doesn’t feel like his either. Yeah something here is very, very wrong.

“I don’t know who you’re working for but they sure do train their people well.” This has to be a dream, or is this some kind of improv practice? “Impressive that you managed to pull the wool over my eyes for so long. Your identity is water tight too, I have to give kudos to whoever created that.”

“Uh? Senpai, really not following here.” Finally managing to keep his eyes open for long enough to take in the room he manages to establish one thing for sure. He has absolutely no clue where they are.

“Do as I ask and I may let you leave here alive.” Improv, dream or whatever, it’s playing out like a game cutscene. Except the irritation of his eyes is far too real for this to be a dream so he can rule that one out. “You won’t be able to return to your life as Chigasaki Itaru of course but it’s rare I even give this much mercy.”

He’s not restrained at least but Chikage doesn’t need ropes or cuffs to overpower him. Why is he even being interrogated in the first place? Chikage knows his real personality better than he does his fake one, they share a room for fucks sake. Ugh this is a joke isn’t it, nothing explains the fact he slept with his lenses in but given that Chikage is a compulsive liar with a terrible personality, it’s entirely possible this is some kind of elaborate joke.

“Cut it out Senpai, where exactly is this, we aren’t at the dorms?” He thinks? Some weird stuff goes on around there but this is far too clinical looking to be anywhere in the slightly run down building.

It’s large but bare; a white tiled floor and white painted walls with bed linen to match. Are they in a hospital of some sort? Then again the room doesn’t quite match up with that either. God his eyes are not liking this whole slept in lenses thing but he doesn’t know what’s going on and despite the pain he can actually see things at a distance with these in.

“We aren’t.” Act dropping Chikage joins him in looking around the room. “There are three cameras providing what is likely a full view of the room, a speaker on the ceiling, the door is locked with no mechanism to pick it from the inside and the screen across from the bed is set into the wall and hasn’t yet shown any purpose.”

Chikage seems to have had plenty of time to examine the room and it doesn’t surprise him one bit that he’s been so thorough with it. His super secret other life that he doesn’t talk about has probably trained him for things like this. Which means it’s probably all his fault he’s trapped here in the first place, ugh, thanks Chikage.

“Please say sike. I’m weak and will give into interrogation instantly, I’m not made for this life.” Blinking rapidly he probably looks like an idiot to whoever’s watching but it helps a bit with lubricating his eyeballs. “What about the drawers, anything useful in those? No chance of this just being a really advanced escape room?”

“Those are also locked, again with a mechanism I wouldn’t be able to pick. Not that I have anything on me for that, they were thorough in searching us. Reaching towards a drawer Chikage proves that they can’t be brute forced either. “My best guess would be that something we’ve both consumed was drugged at a dose significant enough to knock us both out but not have any lasting effect. Whoever did this wants us to be alert for whatever reason.”

“Wait, you let yourself get drugged?” Living life on cheat mode, Itaru’s pretty sure Chikage could smell something poisoned from a three kilometres away. “GG Senpai.”

“It was it was tasteless with no scent.” Itaru knows he approaches some situations way too calmly but Chikage is another level of cool under pressure. This is the same side of him he’d seen in Zahra, all calculating despite the ridiculous and dangerous circumstances. Even if he had slipped up in this case and let himself get here in the first place. “Thankfully it’s also something I’ve seem to have developed a partial immunity to based on how hard it hit you which limits the options and will allow me to narrow down who may be responsible if we can get out of here.”

“Woah scary.” He can’t do this. Even if Chikage has no clue where they are and him being some form of decently sighted would be a bonus, he’s about to pull his eyes out of his head is this continues any longer. “Pause. Gotta take my eyes out.”

He notices a raised eyebrow from Chikage before his hands go to his eyes and start the task of removing rather dried out lenses that very much do not want to disengage from his eyeballs. Chikage’s lucky with his actual glasses wearing habits, they hadn’t taken those from him. Actually that’s a good point. Despite the fact they’ve been drugged and brought here, they want them alert and given Chikage’s glasses, likely with complete visibility. However that’s a huge oversight on their part because apparently they don’t know he wears contacts or they’d at least have given him a fresh pair of dailies in his prescription to put in. Then again kidnappers. Probably not actually the most considerate people out there maybe they figured he’d just suffer through the pain.

“Senpai just a thought.” One lens out, flicking it to the floor he resents the fact that his eye doesn’t instantly feel better. “I don’t think they know that much about us, or me at least.”

Luck seems a little better with this one, only taking a little more fumbling than usual.

“I had been considering that.” He muses. “Allowing me to keep my glasses while not realising you use contacts is a clear oversight. It’s safe to say that I’m likely the intended target and you were merely implicated by being with me.”

It does make sense when things are put that way. Itaru can’t thing of a single thing about him that makes him worthwhile for capture unless their captors perhaps wanted to win an esports tournament. But even then as much as it hurts his ego, there are better players out there.

“The last I can remember is us doing a snack run mid rehearsal for the others.” Starting to pace now Chikage takes advantage of the room’s surprising size. That does line up with the fact that they’re both in their practice gear. “You got anything more recent?”

“Nope, save files aren’t even bringing that up.” He really isn’t cut out for this spy stuff and damn, he could really do with some eye drops right now. Really rude of their captors not to conveniently leave any laying around. Perhaps if he uses [Search] under the bed? “How do you even work up an immunity to drugs anyway? No wait I shouldn’t ask, knowing too much always puts you in danger.”

Silence falls as Chikage continues his lap around the room. Whoever did this better not just be ignoring the stamina refresh notifications on his phone. He had a raid planned with Banri too. Dammit. Okay chill out, stop thinking about that stuff and try to focus on the task at hand. There has to be some way to get out of here, this is just like a game in itself, right? He’s the kind of useless protagonist early on his journey with limited stats and inventory and Chikage is the stronger mentor figure who’s teamed up with him for the duration of this chapter and will leave him with a sword or gun stronger than those he’s been able to craft or find himself.

Dousing the room in a new light the screen jumps to life and pulls him from his metaphor. The stark white background is interrupted by plain black text that’s just a little too far away for him to be able to completely make out.

“Can you read it Chigasaki?” Even though he knows it’s an earnest question it feels like he’s being mocked simply because it’s Chikage asking.

“Nope, just a bit too far away for me to get it.” Squinting he really does try. Trying only reminds him of just how sore his eyes are but damned if he’s not going to at least attempt to keep up with what’s going on.

“Welcome.” Well, that’s nice, they’re being welcomed at least. “We are sure you have many questions. However the only information we can provide is how to earn your freedom.”

Chikage pauses. Seriously? It can’t be that complex to read out what appears to be a single sentence left of text remaining.

“In order to leave this room, the two of you must engage in sexual intercourse.”

Silence falls after the final word leaves his lips and every single instinct Itaru has is that Chikage’s lying. He kind of wants to laugh, this has to be a set up cause no matter who Chikage really is, this kind of thing doesn’t happen in real life. Adding to that, he’s kind of fantasized about this which only adds to how weird it all is. Well not in this kind of circumstance but for all his terrible traits, Chikage is kind of hot in a way and when you share a room with someone sometimes your mind just starts to wander.

Would it really be that bad? Sure he’s never had sex before and his experience starts and ends with his own hand but losing his virginity in this kind of messed up situation would be just his luck. At least RNG had the grace to select a partner for him that’s definitely in the top percentage of his 3D picks. The idea of Chikage’s hands being on him is actually pretty nice. Of course getting out of here without some unknown third party watching him being fucked would be preferable but if things have to go that way… Wow, okay he needs to stop going down that track because that’s not even what the screen says and he refuses to end up with a semi cause he let himself get a little too invested in a lie.

“You can stop lying to me now Senpai.” The shapes of the words do resemble what Chikage is telling him but there’s no way, right? “If you really wanted to select my route you should of taken me to the arcade first, given me a bouquet made of google play cards. This just spells out bad end.”

“Check for yourself, word for word I’m telling the truth.” Coming from someone else he’d be inclined to believe them.

Pushing himself off the bed he’s pleased to find that his sense of balance is completely normal as he transfers his weight to his feet. What he’s not pleased about is that with each step closer it’s seeming more like Chikage was telling the truth.

“When do the other adults jump out and yell surprise! It was all a joke?” Nervous laughter follows his words. “It’s definitely not April fools rn right?”

He’s fooling himself and he knows it, there’s only one person in Mankai Company capable of setting up something like this and that’s the man trapped with him.

A clicking noise reaches his ears and on instinct he turns to the source. The drawers now sit obviously open and given the message he has a hunch as to what sits inside them. Seriously? Why did he of all people have to go get trapped in a fucked up H-game scenario with the guy he shares a room with. He can’t say joining Mankai Company was a bad decision because he’s accepted for who he is and is living for more than just his games now, but the amount of weird stuff he’s getting involved in is unprecedented.

“If my hunch is correct I have a chance of getting us out of here without having to follow their demands.” Scary. Kind of hot if you’re into that but absolutely scary. “As when we were in Zahra if you could-”

“Turn a blind eye?” Something about this whole thing has him feeling like laughing again. At this point there’s no meaning to him pretending he’s unaware of Chikage being involved in some seriously shady stuff. “NGL Senpai my vision stat’s taken a hit already but if it makes you feel any better.”

What he doesn’t expect is for the blind eye to be completely metaphorical. A language he doesn’t recognise leaves Chikage’s lips in a rapid stream of foreign syllables. While he has absolutely no idea what’s being said but he wouldn’t be surprised if Chikage’s threatening to remove the spines of their captor’s wives and children if they don’t free them. There is nothing about the written sentence that jumped out at him as being written by a foreigner but perhaps it’s something else. Maybe the particular drug is only used by people from wherever it is that speaks this language. Glancing up at the speaker he half expects a voice to come through it in the same language Chikage has just spoken. Unfortunately, nothing.

“Well it was worth a try.” Chikage comments after giving a fair amount of time for a response to come. The screen hasn’t changed either. “That lead could still be worth something but it doesn’t seem like they’re willing to negotiate yet. Thankfully we haven’t been given a time limit. If we can wait things out until they send someone in to deal with us there’s a reasonably high chance of us being able to escape.”

Ouch, is he really that opposed to sleeping with him? Not that he wouldn’t prefer to be granted their freedom without obeying the order of course, but there’s probably not going to be another chance for this to happen unless they both get drunk. And Chikage never gets drunk no matter how much he drinks. And he himself rarely drinks because it impairs gaming ability. Which means that in a weird, gross and twisted way, he’s actually okay with this happening. At least he wouldn’t be nearing his thirties a kissless virgin.

Making his way back to the bed he picks up on condoms, lube, tissues and an assortment of toys in the now open drawers before flopping back against the pillows. The longer they spend in here the more he’s missing out on his gaming obligations and if he can help it he doesn’t want to be a no show at work either. He may lowkey despise the person he is there but he does pride himself on having others think he’s a model employee. Plus again his brain helpfully reminds him, this is a chance to sleep with Chikage without relying on actually having to approach the topic himself which he would never do. Does he actually want to pass that up?

“Not to be misunderstood cause 3DPD and all that but wouldn’t it just be easier to do it?” He tries to be as casual sounding as possible. “Stuff like this sometimes comes up in eroge, if irl is anything like that they’re not letting us out until we do it and full offense but I’d rather just get it over with than be trapped in here with you until the end of time.”

While he can’t quite make out Chikage’s expression he’s fairly certain he has to be at least somewhat surprised but the suggestion.

“Am I hearing you correctly or have they managed to create auditory hallucinations leading me to believe that you, Chigasaki would actually sleep with another living and breathing human being?” Chikage sounds incredulous, almost like he’s about to laugh and he doesn’t blame him because he wouldn’t have expected himself to give that option too. “To me it’s a non-issue and nothing I haven’t done before but unless I’m understanding wrong-”

“What of it?” He finds himself interjecting before Chikage can actually accuse him of being a virgin. “May as well lose it at some point and they’ve given us all the supplies. Isn’t it more of a surprise that someone as unromantic as yourself isn’t a virgin?”

It’s not a surprise at all really. If Chikage can be some kind of cheat mode secret agent then he’s probably had to fuck his way out of situations before. That’s something that agents do right? No? Whatever it’s kind of gross if that is the only reason Chikage has experience because as much as he hates to admit it, he would like it if he could enjoy this out of a little more than obligation as well. Dammit this is why he doesn’t let himself get invested in real people, they’re all horrible.

“Funny of you to assume you know anything about me.” As he moves to join him, Chikage surveys the drawers contents. “If this were to cause issues following within the troupe it would be troublesome for the others.”

Hands moving to shuffle through the contents Chikage doesn’t look up at him once. It’s awkward, doubly so because he knows Chikage knows that he can see right through that comment. He can’t admit it for himself but in his own weird way, he is worried about Itaru and the repercussions this might have.

Mouth twisting into an ugly smile he considers how to respond because honestly yeah, this might change things. He might become really awkward around Chikage and he might have issues finding the same chemistry he’s previously been able to have with him on stage but when has that ever stopped anything? It didn’t stop Chikage from near killing people mere metres away from him. It hasn’t stopped Itaru from playing some highly degenerate games with full knowledge that Chikage is coming and going from the room. Hell he’s even been walked in on jerking off and other than a raised eyebrow and a judgmental comment at his deciding to do that when he could be walked in on (Chikage was supposed to be working late!), it hadn’t changed anything.

“We’re trapped in a room by some unknown people with locks that even you can’t figure out.” He responds, trying to keep his cool. “And your biggest concern is how us fucking will affect the troupe in the long run? Seriously Senpai I thought you were a better liar than that.”

It’s not really a surprise that Chikage doesn’t respond. Flopping onto his back Itaru turns his eyes to the ceiling. There’s kind of a bitter sweetness to this. Chikage does care about him in a way but of course he’d never be able to admit that, he’s never put anything into the romance nodes of his skill tree. It’s fine though, it’s all fine, Itaru himself isn’t cut out for that kind of thing either and getting invested there would be a serious mistake.

“From what they’ve given us I have no doubts escaping requires anal sex.” Yep he’s really just avoiding the whole topic regarding his true feelings. Typical. “I don’t have a coin to flip but if you have a preference?”

Attempting to push the whole matter surrounding wanting Chikage to actually be honest for once to the side he tries to focus on the matter at hand. Turning back the clock to where he was just seeing this as a chance to get to fuck Chikage before the whole feelings thing had gotten caught up for a bit there was great. Yeah lets go back to that. He gets to live out his own gross fantasy of sleeping with his hot yet terrible roommate and there’s zero strings attached because he can pretend he doesn’t actually want this as much as Chikage’s pretending he isn’t actually concerned about how doing this might affect Itaru in the long run.

“If I take it I can just lay here, right?” Lazy, honest but also completely aligning with how things turn out when his fantasies have approached this.

“No surprise.” Chikage gives a weird smile as he fishes a condom and lube from the drawer.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Wow, seriously.

“Well did you want to do things that way around?” Looking up to Chikage’s face he catches a seriously annoying smug smirk. “Didn’t think so.”

“If this were a game I’d headshot you for that.” He comments, being read like that by someone is so annoying. “If you’ve levelled up to reading minds I give up, you were too OP already.”

He’d really like something to do with his hands as Chikage takes his glasses off and sets them on the set of drawers. A turn based mobile rpg would give him just the right amount of semi-involved phone screen tapping to distract him from his growing nerves. Hopefully whoever’s watching the cameras isn’t too invested in actually watching them because while his kinks within the realms of 2D are impressively varied, in real life things are very different and exhibitionism is definitely not one.

The mattress moves as Chikage joins him on it and as he runs his fingers through his hair upon getting into position, Itaru can’t help but acknowledge the fact that until his hair falls back into place, there’s a passing resemblance to when he’d played Gawain. Exhibitionism may not be on his list of kinks but cosplay sex just might be. But that is not even on the table and if he asked Chikage to fuck him in character he would die from embarrassment.

“Given the situation this may be difficult but things will go a lot smoother if you relax.” Chikage’s voice sounds completely disinterested, as if he just plans on going through the motions. “The lack of specifics we’ve been given is troubling but as long as one of us climaxes it should satisfy things.”

He’s a little dumbfounded. Of course he should have seen this coming, the situation isn’t romantic, Chikage isn’t romantic but really? He’s about to lose his virginity here, and while he really doesn’t want to care about that, he kind of does a little bit.

“I know you’re unromantic Senpai but seriously?” Even just pretending to be into it would make him feel better than this cold, detached approach.

“Seriously?” Chikage repeats, fingers pausing on their way to Itaru’s waistband.

Well there’s nothing for it now and he will kick himself later if he doesn’t speak up.

“No seducing me? No sweet nothings? No kissing? You’d never raise enough flags to trigger this kind of event.” He hates the way Chikage’s lip twitches upwards at that, as though he’s won something. “Yeah I know I hate it too but there’s no way I’m getting it up if you’re treating this like a prostate exam and ngl, wouldn’t actually mind that considering this might be the only time in my life I do this.”

Thankfully he doesn’t receive a verbal response from Chikage making fun of him for that request. Thankfully his lips are far too occupied with taking Itaru’s breath away and holy shit. For someone who looks like the personification of an overgrown weed, annoying, surprisingly strong and well, green, he’s far too good at kissing for it to be fair. Why does he have to be such a cheat? There’s force behind his movements but his lips are strangely soft and while Itaru is struggling to keep up, he isn’t completely overpowering him. Fingers twitching against the sheets he gives into the instinct to tangle them in Chikage’s hair. It’s strangely easy to find himself giving in to the kiss and trying to give back. He’d never really given any thought to the fact that kissing alone could feel amazing but he’s quickly learning that huh, it kind of can.

“You were doing that weird clinical thing just to make me ask for this weren’t you?” He realises suddenly, speaking against Chikage’s lips as they part for breath. “And I fell right into your trap.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Chikage’s breath kind of tickles his lips, low voice getting him far more riled up than he has any right to be this early on.

A hand sneaks under his shirt, pushing it up his chest before fingers seek out a nipple. To say Chikage isn’t cruel with how he treats it would be a lie but so would saying it doesn’t feel good. Back arching up into the touch he moves right with him, pulling off the bed as Chikage’s fingers give a particularly hard tug before falling heavily against the mattress again. Panting slightly as he takes in just how much he’d enjoyed that, he doesn’t even realise Chikage’s moved onto the other until a choked sigh is leaving him and his back his arching upwards all over again.

Taking advantage of the break in kissing, he pushes upwards, freeing his arms from his jumper before pulling his t-shirt over his head. He doesn’t really care where they go but they’re only getting in the way right now and with his shirt already pushed up to his neck it wasn’t doing anything to hide his unimpressive physique. It’s not like Chikage hasn’t seen it all before regardless and somehow he still has no issues fucking him.

Lips join again as he pulls Chikage back on top of himself, falling back to the mattress. It’s a little bit shameful but as Chikage’s teeth tug on his lip and his fingers return to his chest once more, Itaru finds his hips rocking upwards against his thigh. That really can’t be helped though, and despite the amused chuckle it gets him as Chikage’s lips move to his neck, he finds himself doing it again. Who cares, the whole point of this is to get him in the mood he may as well prove that it’s working.

“You know there might just be something to this whole kissing real people thing.” He admits, not surprised that it gets a small laugh from Chikage.

“As expected that all it would take to get a virgin gamer like yourself hard is a little kissing.” A hand slips between them and rubbing over his cock as if to prove a point.

“Wow, brutal.”

He’s pretty sure he’s not that hard yet but as Chikage pushes down his hips and works his pants down his thighs it becomes quite obvious that yeah okay, that’s pretty embarrassing for what they’ve done so far.

Reaching downwards he tries to help them entirely off without disrupting how Chikage’s body leans over his but in a moment of awkwardness his simply gets another amused laugh and a pair of hands helping him. Well if Chikage was going to be like that then he could have just stripped him fully himself.

Complaints fall silent as Chikage’s mouth is on his again and this time his hands completely avoid his chest. Sliding underneath him he finds a handful of his ass being grabbed forcefully before the same hand sneaks out over his hip. It’s highly frustrating, the way that Chikage teases him, almost reaching the boundary of the hair surrounding his now very obviously hard dick before running down a thigh, feeling the soft flesh there before repeating the cycle all over again.

“Senpai.” He chides as he pulls away from the kiss.

“Sorry, sorry.” Again Chikage gives him a small laugh. “What was it you wanted I’m afraid I can’t read minds.”

“You know perfectly well what I want.” This better not be how this whole thing is going to go. Sure it’s so typical of Chikage but it’s also infuriating. “And I don’t believe that second part one bit.”

Expecting far more teasing before Chikage actually touches him, it comes as a surprise when it closes around his cock. Hips rolling off the bed into it, his breath shudders quietly. Yeah this is even better than kissing, although he really wouldn’t oppose to doing both at the same time. Watching as Chikage’s hand works, varying his grip and angle as he pumps his own hands closes themselves in the sheets. Holy fuck, yeah no this is amazing. No one knows his dick better than himself obviously but there’s something different about it not being himself touching it that just elevates the experience.

Eyes wandering he finds himself focusing on the front of Chikage’s pants. He knows the sweat pants the both wear for rehearsal are somewhat loose but surely that can’t be the only reason for how they’re draping in the front. Free hand reaching between them he satisfies his curiosity, pleased when a small gasp leaves Chikage’s lips at his hand closing over his building erection.

“I thought you said only virgins got turned on just by kissing?” He jokes, noticing that it’s getting a little harder to keep his voice steady with a hand on his dick like this.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not but we’ve progressed quite far beyond kissing.” He doesn’t stop moving his hand as he speaks, even having the audacity to grind back into Itaru’s. “This here Chigasaki, is called a handjob.”

“I know what a handjob is Senpai.” He groans. Seriously he wouldn’t mind strangling him right now but that’s not a good idea in general and especially not when Chikage has his hand around something so delicate.

“Good, so lesson one complete, shall we move onto what a blowjob is then?” Is being fucking seriously right now? Wow.

“What kind of character are you even trying to play here?” He finds himself asking as Chikage moves back out of his grasp and down the bed further.

“I understand, that might be moving too fast for your first class” He’s being mocked, he’s definitely being mocked and ruthlessly. “And we wouldn’t want you to finish too fast would we?”

Just because he’s a virgin doesn’t mean he doesn’t know what things are called and it definitely doesn’t mean he’s hair trigger. If anything it’s the opposite. You can’t find good porn if you don’t know the tags you want to search and he’d had to slow down his very active relationship with his hand after Chikage had moved in. Hey what can he say? A man has his needs.

“My theory knowledge is comprehensive, stamina - high, reload time - impressive. At least read my data sheet fist jeez Senpai.” Looking up from the pillow he quirks an eyebrow. “If you don’t wanna suck my dick you don’t have to make excuses.”

That idea is taken off the table in seconds. With absolutely no qualms Chikage leans down, closing his lips around the tip and seeing Itaru’s head falling back into the pillow immediately. It’s clear that Chikage’s not new to this either and that he definitely has a good idea of how to make a man fall apart. The warmth, the way his tongue knows exactly where’s sensitive, the suction as he leans down further to take him fully all just combine to render Itaru completely and utterly lost in pleasure. Maybe Chikage had a point about the whole not wanting him to finish too fast thing because this is amazing.

Fingers falling into his hair he rocks his hips lazily in time with Chikage’s movements. If he were to die right now he might just be okay with that. What of his arousal had begun to dwindle with Chikage’s ridiculous banter comes back with force and twice as strong. It’s undeniable just how much pleasure is coursing through him right now. Unconsciously his fingers tighten, tugging at Chikage’s hair a bit too much as he focuses cruelly on the head once more. He has to know that’s sensitive, he has to know just how wild it’s driving him.

One hand detangling itself he cups it over his mouth to muffle a moan and swiftly finds it needing to stay put to hide a second. He doesn’t want to be quite this easy as Chikage shows off just how easily he can swallow down a cock but it’s impossible not to be. Willing himself to breathe and live up to his claim of high stamina he pulls his hand away from his mouth, propping up his head and trying to seem more casual. It’s admittedly very hard to be casual and everything from Chikage’s mouth on his dick to his rapidly beating heart and sweat dripping down his face wants to remind him of that.

The hand not on his cock reaches out, searching the mattress with surprising accuracy for what is confirmed to be the lube when Chikage’s finger’s close around it. Giving one last, slow, deep bob of his head, Chikage pulls up, wiping a strand of spit that connects his now shining lips to his dick away with the back of his hand.

Running his fingers thorough his hair again to arrange it something resembling normal he takes his time in positioning and righting himself before doing anything with the small bottle in his other hand. It’s a little bit of a relief really, Itaru’s body feels like it’s on fire and the breather is well appreciated.

“I know what you’re doing next you can skip the tutorial.” He comments, hoping that he’ll be free from that atrocious joke this time.

“And whatever makes you think I was going to give you one?” Chikages fingers look so long and elegant as he takes the time to coat two thoroughly. Really he’s finding fingers hot now? Huh. Well he won’t deny it. “Spread your legs a little and tilt your hips up.”

This time the guidance comes off as more earnest and he’s willing to follow along without questions as Chikage gets him to an angle he can work with. Every touch of his hands on his body still feels like sparks of electricity and by the time he’s got a finger stroking teasingly over his entrance, Itaru’s kind of hoping it feels a little weird because this cool down was not quite as long as he needed.

It is weird, admittedly, really weird as Chikage presses a finger inside him. He has experimented with this himself to little success, curiosity gets the better of a guy sometimes. Especially when he’d kind of resigned himself to remaining a virgin for life. However it’s much stranger when it’s someone else’s finger. He knows Chikage has to know how to make this feel good, if he can kiss like that and suck dick like that there’s no way he can’t finger someone well as well. However he takes his time, other hand working the still spit slick length of Itaru’s dick as he slowly eases a second finger inside.

“Still keen on taking me?” The question is really quite rude when as Chikage asks it, his fingers find his prostate.

“Fuck.” It’s all he can get out. While with his lack of flexibility he’d struggled to reach the gland comfortably, Chikage’s showing him exactly why this is something people enjoy.

Of course he’s probably ridiculously smug about the way Itaru’s reacting to how his fingers feel inside him and he can’t forget that somewhere there’s someone watching the feed of this but he kind of just doesn’t care anymore. If people are going to use the footage to blackmail him then they’ve already got him on camera with another dudes fingers inside his ass, how much worse can it get? He has no doubts that Chikage will track down whoever’s responsible for this and deal to them regardless. Again, it’s probably far more to do with Chikage that they’re here than it is to do with Itaru. They probably couldn’t care less about who he is.

Biting his lip his hips push back against Chikage’s fingers. He no longer needs his hand on his cock, if anything the double assault of pleasure is too much right now. He can understand needing to be nice and relaxed and easy in order to take a dick that’s doubtlessly much thicker than two slender fingers but dammit he doesn’t have the stamina to last like this.

“Too much.” Groaning out the words he manages to get his eyes open to take in the satisfied look on Chikage’s face as his hand unwraps from around his cock. “Who let you enable cheats in all parts of life, that’s just unfair.”

“Would you rather I do take the approach of not caring that you get off as well then?” Curling his fingers in again he seems to get off on just how easily he can get a reaction from Itaru.

There’s an attempt to kick Chikage’s back in response to the words but his limbs don’t quite bend that way and it just results in a laugh at his own expense.

“Just get on with it.” He regrets those words almost as soon as they’ve left his lips as Chikage unquestioningly obliges him.

The sudden lack of pleasure is far more of a priority to his body than the overwhelming amount of it had been. Swallowing thickly and breathing deep he tries to collect himself a bit. He knows he’s already sweating, Chikage’s spit still shines on his cock and lube surrounds his entrance but he doesn’t want to seem to needy, that would give Chikage far too much satisfaction.

“I’m just saying it’s still not too late to go back to that.” He doesn’t even attempt to act sincere in that suggestion and again it’s kind of nice to get another confirmation that Chikage might just be enjoying this too.

Rather than respond Itaru becomes incredibly aware of just how naked he is in comparison to Chikage. Looking down at his own bare body and comparing it to the still very much clothed one in front of him he feels annoyingly exposed, something that he is in more ways than one right now given the cameras but that’s not the point. He’s about to comment on how it’s unfair that he’s the only one shirtless when he remembers how much better Chikage’s physique is than his own. Unfortunately he acts just like the mind reader Itaru’s accused him of being and shrugs his jacket off then pulls his t-shirt over his head without him so much as saying a word.

“That’s just showing off.” Though as he complains he can’t help but enjoy the view. Chikage may not be heavily muscled but there’s definitely strength there and the occasional scar that somehow only accentuates the lines of his body further. Chikage’s entire existence feels like it was put upon this earth to mock him.

“Yes Chigasaki, and?” His voice tears his eyes away from a longer scar tracing just above a hip bone.

Fingers seem to follow the previous trajectory of Itaru’s eyes as they hook into his waistband. Moving himself out from between his legs he wastes little time in pulling his pants and underwear off. Slender and long in a way that’s kind of annoying and kind of sexy, Itaru lets his eyes linger on the newly bared skin as Chikage rearranges himself. His fingers reaching for the condom that’s laid forgotten on the mattress until now is a reminder of where they’re going next with this.

Thankfully Chikage isn’t overly large but the size is still a little intimidating as he compares it to the fingers that had just been inside him working to roll the condom on and applying extra lube. It’s a relief in all honesty that being hard hasn’t suddenly turned his dick into some kind of monster. Not because the idea of Chikage’s cock being impressive isn’t hot, because unfortunately it is, but for the sake of him being able to take it comfortably.

“You’re gunna go slow right?” He tries to keep relaxed. “Take it easy on me, I’m a pathetic being.”

“Oh I’m quite aware of that.” He comments, hands slowly dragging down Itaru’s thighs towards his hips.

While it was never going to be completely easy mode to fit Chikage’s cock inside him, the fact that even just with the head inside his own starts to soften is more than a little frustrating. An arm throws itself over his face as he breathes deeply he tries to go with the flow. People have their asses fucked all the time it’s not like he has some special unfuckable ass or anything. There is, admittedly something a bit satisfying about the slow, overwhelming stretch as Chikage eases himself in but it’s just not quite enough to stop that overwhelming feeling from being too much in a not as pleasant way.

“Doing okay?” Chikage’s voice reaches him, movement halting as he checks up on him which is a little surprising.

“Not really.” But he doesn’t want him to stop despite that, regardless of the facts of the situation. “I’ll be fine but to be fair I haven’t really levelled up my stats here.”

Itaru has to acknowledge that Chikage’s being astoundingly considerate. As his hand closes around his cock again and brings back a spark of pleasure there; it’s a relief. The distraction as he works his length back to hardness proves to be exactly what he needs. Mind focusing so much on how good his hand feels on his dick, the stretch becomes a background sensation that somehow adds to the pleasure rather than taking away from it. It doesn’t do away with the heavy sweat on his body from the initial stress of trying to take him, nor the way his breathing shudders but he can attribute those things to pleasure now instead.

“Better.” He admits breathily. “Much better.”

Moving to push his hair back from his face he finds his vision shifts to take Chikage’s expression in. Concentration is clear which is to be expected but there’s a slight flush of arousal and honestly it is a sexy look. Suddenly he’s very, very aware of how his bare thighs press against Chikage’s hips and just how close he is now to taking his full length inside him. It’s not like he’s been unaware of what’s been going on, that would be kind of impossible but this is real. Real life and Chikage of all people has his cock buried in him. Him, someone who honestly thought he’d never actually get to this point with someone. Holy shit. Heart rate increasing he feels a flash of excitement rush over him.

Flush against his ass Chikage’s hips still, his own breath coming fast as he pauses. There’s an urge within Itaru to tell him to move, as though somehow that will take away from the fact that he’s becoming overly aware once more of how much he’s being stretched. If he can get that same pleasure that Chikage’s fingers had been giving him then maybe that won’t be such a pressing issue any more. He’s not stupid though and his self preservation is far higher than that. If he’s reckless not even his ergonomic gaming chair will save his ass while sitting.

Instead he waits, a hand reaching up to trail down Chikage’s chest as Chikage’s still slowly pumps his cock. Neither speak, the only sound in the room their breathing spilling into an atmosphere filled with a tension that he can’t quite place. Watching his fingers trace over marked skin and lean muscles he doesn’t realise until he’s halfway down the horizontal line separating his abs that Chikage’s watching his hand with interest as well. There’s something about it that makes him break into a short laugh, finger reaching his belly button before falling away.

Meeting eyes with Chikage the laughter stops immediately and he finds himself clearing his throat. That tension is back. If it weren’t so awkward seeming in this position he’s pull him down in a kiss as some way of acting on it. Thankfully a quirked smirk playing over Chikage’s lips helps to distract him from it somewhat. Hand stilling on his cock it takes a second for Itaru to realise that as strange as the past couple of minutes have been, he’s no longer overwhelmed by the mere feeling of Chikage being inside him.

He doesn’t even need to speak, Chikage somehow picking up wordlessly what he’s thinking. Hands firmly grasping his hips his eyes close without realising it as Chikage pulls back and pushes in slowly. It is kind of still a stretch and much like when his fingers had first entered a bit weird but ultimately it isn’t bad at all and he doesn’t have to look to know he’s not having any trouble staying hard. Weirdness of the new feeling and whole situation aside, the fact he’s actually getting fucked by the guy who’s been guest starring in his fantasies is definitely enough to keep him going right now.

“Faster?” Chikage’s voice sounds slightly affected as he speaks.

“Yeah a bit” And his voice sounds twice that as he’s unable to keep it steady. “Don’t go all out on me just yet.”

“Got it.”

As he starts to pick up the pace, Itaru finds himself getting into the rhythm he’s setting. If he rocks his hips up at just the right time he can feel a subtle burst of pleasure as he briefly works Chikage’s cock past his prostate. He knows he’s holding out on him on purpose right now. Which is probably understandable, he wouldn’t be surprised if having zero stimulation until now, Chikage’s got a lot more HP remaining than he does. Regardless, the casual pace isn’t at all disagreeable, it’s kind of nice even and definitely helps with breaking him in for anything faster.

Head bent down just above his, Chikage’s breath tickles his lips as it comes, just out of reach to lean up and kiss him but close enough that it feels like he could. Every sound that leaves those parted lips, no matter how subtle, sounds like it’s being whispered directly into his ears. There’s something that feels a lot less guarded about Chikage right now with his body giving into his needs and while he his tongue can still spit lies his body can’t.

That unique breed of honesty shows itself more as Chikage gives a shaky groan before starting to pick up the pace. More than comfortable enough to take it now, Itaru tries to encourage him without having to say it, rolling his hips against him more demandingly to push him deeper, meeting with his eyes to plead wordlessly for him to just fuck him ruthlessly and give in to what it is Chikage obviously wants.

As the speed starts to pick up he feels his breath knocked out of him. Gasping for it back he finds himself moaning as Chikage takes the new level as a chance to really step things up. Until now he’s given the bare minimum of prostate stimulation which has been fine, Itaru doesn’t really have anything to compare this to after all. But feeling every thrust stimulating the gland, filling him to the brim with pleasure every time he pushes in? yeah okay wow. He completely gets why there are some guys that are so into this and while he definitely doesn’t know any better, he’d have to guess that Chikage is pretty damn skilled at this too now that he’s not holding anything back.

Fingers grasping at Chikage’s back he tries to grip at it, just needing something to hold onto and knowing his nails will do nothing that can compare to the marks already on his skin. Sweat from his hands causes his grip on Chikage’s to slip and lose friction as he thrusts in deep but Itaru’s no longer sure that he’s the only one sweating. For all he’d seemed so detached about this initially, as much as Chikage can be, he seems undeniably into this. Of course this could all just be an act too but letting his head fall back against the pillow he tries to ignore that.

Hips slapping against his ass coupled with his heavy breathing sounds so loud, so overly lewd. There’s no reason to try and stifle their sounds in here and while he feels a little silly letting himself moan again as Chikage’s cock stuffs him full, he can’t help it. He has a feeling Chikage wouldn’t be an overly vocal lover even if he was able to be completely unguarded but the low, depraved sounds he makes as his speed picks up fucking into Itaru are absolutely enough. He probably couldn’t deal with him being much louder if he’s being completely honest, this level is good and won’t see him finishing way before Chikage’s even nearing that point.

That rationalisation is made completely redundant by the bloom of pleasure through his chest as fingers pinch a nipple. Is he trying to get him to finish too fast? Fuck. He’s really been through a roller coaster since Chikage joined him on the bed but now his pleasure his doing nothing but building and his body can’t do anything but react earnestly. Hips rock back against his cock as best as they can, chest tries to contort itself towards those fingers as the sensations reach the perfect junction between satisfying and way too much.

“Senpai that’s-” Breathing and speaking are apparently quite difficult to balance when someone with incredible accuracy is treating your prostate as target practice.

“Good?” Fuck why does Chikage’s voice sound so much sexier now, thick with his own desire and hunger it holds a whole new weight to it.

There’s no way Chikage doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing right now given his answer. He’s intentionally driving him crazing and bringing him to the edge of climax like this. He’s enjoying it, he has to be, Itaru can feel his cock twitch inside him every time a moan spills from him or his hips jerk in reaction. Ah he’s so cruel but holy fuck, he can’t lie, he likes it. He more than likes it, the speed at which heat is building and escalating within him is dangerous. There’s no way he’d expected things to feel remotely this good considering it’s his first time but wow. Chikage can continue living with his unfairly good at everything code activated if it means he might at some point get to feel like this again.

Finally he gets some indication that he’s not the only one reaching breaking point. A louder groan leaves Chikage’s lips and his hips falter for just a brief second before he manages to get himself under control again. It’s an ego boost in a way, Chikage’s been touched far less than he has. Maybe he’s just really pent up though, Itaru can’t imagine he’s been getting much at all lately. He doesn’t want to. Thankfully that thought is wiped from his mind as pleasure bursts through him. Fingers try to find purchase on Chikage’s back once more as he attempts to grip onto anything that will hold him onto reality. There’s a hiss from him in response as he must actually find enough purchase on his skin to leave a mark.

As if punishing him for that he finds the torture on chest turned up again, thankfully Chikage’s had the grace to swap nipples but it’s not enough to stop it from getting him just to a tipping point. One more thrust and he feels his entire body react, muscles tensing suddenly as a raw moan leaves him and warmth splatters his stomach. While Chikage’s fingers leave his chest he doesn’t hold back at all in fucking into him, ruthlessly pushing through his orgasm, milking Itaru for everything he has.

“Holy fuck.” His voice sounds ruined, not at all like his own.

He’s not too sure how much longer he can take it. Pleasure is one thing but even with Chikage’s new, far more selfish pace it’s building to something that’s entirely too much. Really he shouldn’t have been so eager to push Itaru to his own climax if he was going to take this much longer to find his own. Shaking slightly Itaru finds his eyes scrunching closed and a hand at his mouth, teeth closing around it as overstimulation starts to set in. It’s not to the point where it’s unbearable yet but god, much more…

Thankfully things don’t get to that point. Stilling completely and a quiet groan leaving him, Chikage’s cock pulses within him. He’s thankful that he manages to open his eyes just in time to watch pleasure washing over his face, something that when coupled with his sweat soaked hair clinging to his forehead and lips still pink from kissing is undeniably and incredibly unfair. A rude image for Itaru to now have to live with the memory of.

No one speaks as their breathing begins to even out, Chikage slowly sliding out of him and letting Itaru get a hold of himself. He definitely has cramp in his leg right now which sucks but of all things to happen to you after being drugged and kidnapped, cramp from a particularly hard orgasm is pretty high up on the list of options he’ll choose to live with. Reaching down to massage the muscle he considers it a priority before cleaning the cum off his stomach or the lube between his legs. Those are uncomfortable sure but it’s not like he hasn’t finished playing a boss battle with food or drink spilt on him before cleaning it up. This is way more of a priority.

By the time he’s moved onto cleaning himself up Chikage’s done away with the condom and has his glasses back in place. One day Itaru is going to take one of his pairs and put them on to see if he actually needs them because it just doesn’t make sense that someone like him actually needs glasses. And he’s going to be seriously mad if he doesn’t need them, meanwhile he’s dealing with wearing contacts on a daily basis to try and avoid wearing them because they don’t fit into the image he’s cultivated.

“Congratulations on earning your freedom.” Chikage reads helpfully for him as the screen image changes and a loud clicking sound signifies the door unlocking.

“GJ.” This time he’ll trust in what Chikage’s saying. “They’re not gunna drug us again to get us out of here right? Cause there’s only so much of that I can take.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s off the table, although the most efficient way of doing so would be via a gas and I noticed nothing capable of dispensing that while searching the room.” Focusing now on getting dressed Itaru figures he should probably start following suit. Getting out of here ASAP sounds like a good idea, especially if there’s a possibility of being knocked out again.

“Well that’s something at least.” Pants where are they? Ah right there we go. There’s something strangely awkward about dressing back to back on the bed like this now. “Ugh for real? I think I’ve still got cramp in my leg.”

“That good huh?” Ugh he’s so smug. But Itaru can’t help but smile at the retort.

“You know what Senpai?” Shirt now and then it’s just shoes, there we go. “You’re the worst.”

“That isn’t the impression I’ve got from you just now.” He doesn’t have to be able to see Chikage to know there’s a smug smile playing on his lips.

“No you definitely are.” The mattress shifts as Chikage moves from the bed and finishing his shoes off, Itaru moves to join him.

“And what might I have to do to change your mind?” The corridor is brightly lit and relief comes when he registers arrows on the floor directing them to what is hopefully an exit and hopefully somewhere along the way, his phone and wallet.

“Delievery pizza, death match best of five on the maps of my choice and I will still take you up on those google play cards tyvm.” He keeps his distance behind Chikage, letting him scout out around each corner before continuing.

“I never agreed to giving you those.” Chikage comments, motioning for Itaru to hold back as he checks what lays down a staircase.

“Seriously unromantic.” But again, he finds a stupid smile on his face. Maybe something between them has changed today but from the way they fall into this stupid, easy banter, it probably wasn’t for the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a really trashy premise but also something pretty ideal for these two imo? It feels like it’s going to take 100k words to get Chikage to open up when I try writing him in normal getting together situations so why not give him a taste of his own medicine, kidnap him a little, put him in the hostage situation. And then Itaru is Itaru. And they’re both fucking useless weirdos. 
> 
> I’ve always had a fucky little headcanon that gekkagumi had to learn how to be incredible in bed in case it was needed as part of undercover missions.


End file.
